


“Hey, are you dtf?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, F/M, Focus on minor characters, Miho's a shy librarian during the day and a player at night, Multi, a mix of her manga and anime counterparts, ace-romantic, including one guy from GX that we don't even know the face of more or less his deck, she doesn't want a ring she just wanna fuck, talks of previous partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Miho reflects a bit while she waits on a reply.
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	“Hey, are you dtf?”

There were several people that believed that just because she was a bit of a nerd (actually quite a bit of a book nerd, from all the books in her small apartment) she was some kind of virgin.

She’s have laughed at them if it wasn’t for the face that she had neither the interest or the energy to correct all these people. She could easily take all that time and effort into actually fucking because, quite frankly, she liked to fuck.

She mostly used apps to find them, a simple “Hey, are you dtf?”, and then she went down to pound town.

It started a little after high school, she was finally out and about and ready for a good time. She was tempted a bit to ask Honda, but then again, he also went gooey-eyed for all the sweet and demure girl, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She settles for this punkish guy who said that he was part of Battle City (how the fuck Kaiba managed to get the city to do that is a mystery she’s too afraid to find out) and saw Obelisk before their official debut. He was a disappointment from beginning to end and if it wasn’t for her next partner, she would have sworn off men forever.

You see Hanasaki, for all his shortness and timid nature, did great oral. Like god-tier oral. And he introduced her to the world of roleplay, where he was superhero (or villain, or any other job he could think about) and she was the distressed damsel, the trapped hero, the investigative journalist who was willing to bury a story if she was about to get her rocks off, and even a supervillain who wishes to use the hero to create an invisible army and is more than willing to do it the old fashion way.

And the best part was he never expected her to stick with him. Unlike, Mouto and Misaki, who it seemed were forced by the entire universe to bang and get married (at least, until Misaki ripped into him and brought him into a major fuck that almost made her think he’d go to suicide forest until this hot Egyptian came around and became his new paramour), she didn’t really want a ‘normal relationship’ where they just fuck each other and stay that way from first kiss till the grave. She just wants to play, live her life, and occasionally go out for a fuck and go. (Another reason she didn’t go to Honda, he’s the kind of guy who’ll take a blowjob as a proposal.)

And then there were her other partners.

Ryuichi Fuwa, who charismatic, but that’s all he has going for him.

Mako, who’s like a unicorn in that he has a big dick and he’s actually _good_ at sex.

And Akira, who was her introduction to the world of BDSM, not her personal favorite, but she does love the thrill of having such a big, strong man under her control and begging to be taken up the ass with a dildo that looks more like something you’d find in a fantasy movie that anything ever seen in real life.

And she didn’t limit it to just guys either.

There was the Rise triplets, who loved pretending that they were part of a witches cult and she was their sacrifice to the dark gods. (Not the best and she’s still not sure if they were pretending or not.)

Tila Mook, who’s _amazing_ with her tongue and was her introduction to bloodplay.

And Vivian Wong, who could bench-press her any day of the week.

About the only people she didn’t try to sleep with was Honda and his group. (Yes, she didn’t like him like that, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to be a jerk about it and try to put some wedge between him and his friends over a one night stand. Although maybe a night with Anzu would be worth it, the last she’s heard is her being with some blond in New York.)

Her phone rings as she sees a catch, a smile on her face as she goes to her next partner, excited to see what they’ll bring to the table.


End file.
